Preliminares::
by Masako Uchiha
Summary: "Los preliminares, teme…- empezó, hablando despacio y claro como si en vez de encontrarse en la cama de su casa estuviera en la academia ninja, con una veintena de alumnos esperando su respuesta- …son los ah…juegos que realizas antes del sexo."SasuNaru.


**Autor:** Masako Uchiha  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Claim:** Sasuke/ Naruto  
**Rating:** T—M _(palabras, palabritas, palabrotas)  
_**summary:** _"Los preliminares, teme…- empezó, hablando despacio y claro como si en vez de encontrarse en la cama de su casa estuviera en la academia ninja, con una veintena de alumnos esperando su respuesta- …son los ah…juegos que realizas antes del sexo."_

**Nota de autora/ declaimer:** Después de prácticamente dos años enteros sin tocar nada que tenga que ver con Naruto, me da por actualizarme y mi musa hace acto de aparición, ¿mera coincidencia? No lo creo *niega* Así que aquí os dejo un yaoi recién salido del horno y con, probablemente vistas las telarañas de mi pluma, alguna que otra fumada extraña, pero no me lo tengáis demasiado en cuenta *guiño* Para los que no sigáis el manga, ¡que no cunda el pánico! No hay spoilers visibles. Situémonos en una supuesta vuelta de Sasuke a la villa, de resto sólo necesitáis echar un vistazo al summary para haceros una idea del fic *risa*

Como todo el mundo sabe, Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes son míos, sino del gran y a veces, desquiciado mental, Kishi.

* * *

**.::.P_r_e_l_i_m_i_n_a_r_e_s.::._**

* * *

-/-

Sintió como el colchón de la cama se hundía tras su espalda y una pequeña toalla le ocultaba la noche estrellada que había estado mirando pensativo minutos atrás.

─ Te vas a resfriar si no te secas bien, teme.

Unas manos se posaron con brusquedad sobre su cabeza, pero empezaron a secar sus cabellos con suaves movimientos circulares. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el calor que despedía la piel tras su cuerpo mientras las caricias en su pelo originaban pequeños escalofríos que surcaban su espalda desnuda en sentido descendente.

Instantes después, volvió a contemplar el oscuro cielo mientras unos brazos se cerraban alrededor de sus hombros, seguido por la aparición de una cabeza de pelo rubio encrespado que no perdió el tiempo en enterrársele en el cuello. Irritado, trató de acomodarse mejor sobre el viejo colchón.

─ Me estás aplastando─ gruñó, moviendo los hombros hasta lograr soltarse de su agarre.

Un suspiro le acarició la mejilla a su izquierda. De reojo observó cómo se sentaba a su lado, las piernas dobladas al estilo indio y la cabeza ladeada con curiosidad.

─ ¿Qué ves ahí fuera tan interesante para que no hayas quitado la vista por un buen rato?

Captó la mirada del moreno y se observaron por largos segundos en silencio a la espera de una respuesta. Agotada la poca paciencia que por naturaleza la genética le dio, frunció el ceño con disgusto y se dejó caer de cualquier manera sobre la cama, con las manos estiradas sobre la cabeza y las piernas todavía dobladas.

─ Eso, tú no hables demasiado, que se te puede desgastar la lengua, maldita piedra con patas…

Empezó a rezongar por lo bajo con los ojos cerrados y los pequeños labios arrugados en un gracioso mohín. Sin embargo, ni bien habían pasado veinte segundos cuando su cuerpo se tensó sobre el pequeño colchón al sentir como un dedo empezaba a trazar círculos alrededor de su ombligo. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, centró toda su atención en la superficial caricia sobre su cuerpo que ahora ascendía en línea recta hasta detenerse sobre su pecho. Una mano se cerró sobre su garganta y de inmediato notó como la cama se hundía a la altura de sus hombros. Tuvo que reprimir las ganas de alzar las manos cuando notó una respiración agitando las pestañas de sus ojos cerrados.

Deslizó la yema de un dedo sobre los labios secos. Concentrado inconscientemente en su suavidad y textura. La boca se abrió sin previo aviso y lo atrapó entre sus dientes. Alzó la cabeza con brusquedad y se encontró con unos ojos azules que brillaban divertidos y quizás, o eso le pareció, enternecidos a su costa. Trató de recuperar su extremidad con algo de tosquedad pero el aire se atascó en su garganta cuando sintió como una traviesa lengua se deslizaba alrededor de la punta que se hallaba dentro de la boca, para luego cerrar los labios y deslizarlos con extrema lentitud hasta quedar liberado.

─ Te atrapé ─ sentenció con una sonrisa zorruna.

El moreno frunció el ceño con disgusto y fulminó el cuerpo semi desnudo entre el espacio de sus manos apoyadas en la cama. Luego, para sorpresa del otro, se dejó caer sobre su pecho, mordiendo, quizás con demasiada saña, la nuez desprotegida que dejaba al descubierto la morena garganta.

─ Mierda, ¡Sasuke! – exclamó con el vello de todo su cuerpo erizado- ¡Eso fue un golpe bajo!

─ Ojo por ojo, usuratonkachi- respondió despegando la mandíbula de su piel para luego pasar la lengua por las recientes marcas de sus dientes.

Una mano se enredó en el oscuro cabello de su nuca, acariciándolo con perezosa lentitud. Alzó la cabeza, apoyándose en los codos, sin hacer ningún intento de desprenderse de su contacto.

─ ¿Y ahora qué?

─ ¿Mmmm? – cuestionó a su vez el rubio con claras evidencias de hallarse perdido en sus pensamientos.

Un gruñido llenó el espacio vacío entre ambos y pronto se encontró con una frente sobre la suya y los cabellos azabaches haciéndole cosquillas en las mejillas.

─ Suéltalo

Naruto le observó ligeramente sorprendido. El movimiento de su mano parado sobre la nuca contraria y la respiración ligeramente más rápida de lo que usualmente se puede catalogar como normal. Luego ladeó la cabeza con expresión seria y una desazón en la mirada que se había hecho habitual en su persona desde hacia bastante tiempo.

─ No me lo creo.

El moreno alzó las cejas, interrogándole con la mirada sin poder ocultar cierto matiz de disgusto en su rostro.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo entre los dos y resultaba tan extraño y tan ajeno en presencia del rubio shinobi que sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo hizo el amago de querer agarrarlo por los hombros y sacudirlo con violencia hasta que volviera de nuevo en sí. Sin embargo, la mirada perdida de esos ojos que contemplaban el cielo oscuro de la villa por encima de su hombro acabó con cualquier intención violenta por su parte y se vio, de nuevo inconscientemente, intentando atrapar esa mirada con sus ojos.

─ Dob-

─ No me lo creo ─ soltó de nuevo, sin haberse dado cuenta del intento del moreno por captar su atención.

Dejó caer la mano sobre la cama y con un suspiro derrotado, desvió de nuevo sus ojos hasta el rostro que se alzaba a varios centímetros de su cuerpo

─ Es absurdo, pero incluso cuando te tengo a mi lado soy incapaz de creerme del todo que esto sea real.

El moreno lo contempló en silencio, sin dejar traslucir emoción alguna.

─¿De verdad eres tú? ¿Te logré traer de vuelta?- inquirió con una triste sonrisa- ¿No despertaré de un momento a otro sabiendo que de alguna manera tu pista se me ha vuelto a escapar de las manos? ¿Qué he vuelto a fracasar?

Soltó una breve risa que apenas fue un murmullo entre sus labios, como si él mismo se sorprendiera y avergonzara de sus propios pensamientos.

Silencio. Uno, dos, tres, hasta veinte segundos que se extendieron angustiosos en la pequeña habitación en penumbras.

─ Si hubiera sabido que te ibas a convertir en una vieja desquiciada hubiera vuelto antes,… dobe.

Le fulminó con la mirada y los labios fruncidos en un mohín de disgusto, más sorprendido por el tono suave en que había contestado que molesto por haberse burlado de sus temores más ocultos.

─ ¿Sabes una cosa, Sasuke? ─ inquirió alzándose hasta que su boca quedó a escasos centímetros de la del moreno ─ Tienes la sensibilidad en el culo.

─ Hmp.

Una tenue y casi fantasmal sonrisa curvó la boca de éste antes de atrapar los labios del rubio entre los suyos, cayendo de nuevo sobre la cama. Dientes que se chocan entre sí mientras uno intenta dominar al otro sin grandes resultados.

Una burbujeante risa agita el pecho del rubio, provocando que sus bocas se despeguen los centímetros suficientes, para de paso, recuperar el oxigeno necesario. Sasuke lo mira en silencio, entre divertido y molesto por los cambios de humor tan radicales que le acometían sin decidir si le daban ganas de golpearlo hasta borrarle la sonrisa burlona de los labios hinchados o volver a castigarle como minutos atrás.

─ ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, dobe?

─ Estaba pensando…─

Sasuke alza las cejas fingiendo sorpresa dentro de los límites de su inexpresividad normal. A lo que Naruto responde pellizcándole la mejilla sorpresivamente y abriendo la boca sin perder tiempo al prever el aura de violencia que empezaba a rodear el cuerpo del moreno.

─ Estaba pensando que debemos de tener los preliminares más raros de toda la villa ─ soltó sin apenas un pausa entre cada palabra.

Esperó atentamente con el cuerpo en tensión alguna respuesta mientras contaba mentalmente hasta diez. A cada segundo la esperanza de que no acabara con el cuerpo molido a golpes más pequeña e insignificante. Si algo se sabía de Sasuke, es que se asemejaba horriblemente a una bomba de relojería.

─ ¿Preliminares? ─ le sorprendió la calmada voz arrancándole de sus pensamientos- ¿Es que acaso tienes idea de lo que significa esa palabra?

Naruto bufó indignado bajo su cuerpo, haciendo a un lado por el momento la posible venganza del moreno sobre su persona por su atrevimiento anterior.

─ ¿Y es que acaso tú olvidaste quién fue mi maestro? – inquirió poniendo especial énfasis en el "tú" y el "quién".

Sasuke le miró impasible, con su eterna expresión neutral logrando que las mejillas morenas se colorearan de frustración.

─ Los preliminares, teme…- empezó, hablando despacio y claro como si en vez de encontrarse en la cama de su casa estuviera en la academia ninja, con una veintena de alumnos esperando su respuesta- …son los ah…juegos que realizas antes del sexo- concluyó muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

Sin embargo su expresión se congeló al percibir la perezosa sonrisa que curvó los labios de Sasuke por apenas unos instantes antes de que se alzara sobre las manos apoyadas a ambos lados de sus costados.

─ Y dime…usuratonkachi…- murmuró con un tono de voz grave que hizo al rubio encogerse ligeramente sobre sí mismo- ¿En qué momento diste por hecho que íbamos a tener…_sexo_?

Sasuke capturó el momento en que la garganta del rubio tragó en seco y procuró, no sin esfuerzo, guardar la expresión de satisfacción que amenazaba con romper su fachada de aparente indiferencia.

El tiempo pasaba y no había palabra alguna que rompiera el silencio. La expresión de Naruto oscilando entre la frustración y la vergüenza. Varios cabellos, aún húmedos por el reciente baño se le pegaban sobre la frente y cuello destacando el furioso sonrojo que coloreaba sus mejillas y que había capturado la total atención del moreno.

Por lo cual, probablemente no se dio cuenta en un principio del cambio de expresión que mudó la cara sobre la cama, coloreando los ojos azules de un tinte travieso hasta que no notó como una mano morena se deslizaba cuerpo abajo con deliberada lentitud.

Naruto cerró los ojos y se relajó sobre el conocido colchón mientras pasaba con su mano sobre su propio ombligo hasta internarse debajo del pantalón holgado que usaba a modo de pijama. Brevemente, se felicitó por la acertada decisión que había tomado tiempo atrás de dormir sin ropa interior. Con un suspiro más audible de lo normal tomó entre su mano la dura erección y comenzó a estimularse con lentos y constantes movimientos mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Arqueó ligeramente la espalda girando el rostro hacia un lado y lamiendo el labio que segundos antes sujetaba con los dientes. Aún con los ojos cerrados, deslizó la otra mano por la piel de su estomago hasta rozar unos de sus pezones endurecidos.

La respiración entrecortada del moreno fue suficiente para demostrarle que su plan estaba resultando ser todo un éxito. Sin embargo, tenerlo a su lado y sentir su mirada clavada en él no estaba ayudando demasiado a que no se le fuera el control de la situación de las manos. Y nunca mejor dicho.

─ _Naruto _─ advirtió Sasuke con el ceño crispado y un ligero tinte de disgusto en la voz.

Sin embargo, el cuerpo a su lado no dio muestras de haberlo escuchado y volvió a encogerse sobre si mismo mientras un pequeño gemido rebotaba en el escaso y tenso espacio que los separaba.

─ ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo? ─ escupió más brusco de lo que hubiera querido por lo que inspiró una bocanada de aire con fuerza tratando de normalizar su expresión.

Un ojo azul le observó con aparente inocencia mientras paraba por unos instantes todo movimiento de su cuerpo, lo cual agradeció silenciosamente una pequeña vocecita en el interior de la cabeza morena.

─ ¿Tengo que hacerte un mapa, teme? ─ inquirió alzando una ceja de igual modo que le había visto hacer antes a él─… me estoy _mas-tur-ban-do._

Y para aclaran mejor su explicación, por si a alguien le pudiera quedar duda alguna, reanudó los movimientos de su mano provocando que, de nuevo, la expresión del moreno se crispara en lo que se anunciaba como un nuevo tic nervioso a anotar en las peculiaridades de Uchiha Sasuke.

Otro suspiro reverberó en la pequeña habitación y cuando ya pensaba el moreno que se había agotado la poca paciencia que tenía y sus manos cosquilleaban ansiosas por cerrarse sobre un cuello ajeno la voz del rubio volvió a hacerse oír sobre los constantes ruidos de fricción que venían rumbo sur tras su espalda.

─ Que sepas…uff…que es tu maldita culpa…─ espetó con la respiración abandonando en rápidas exhalaciones la boca entreabierta─…si no fueras un maldito…oh, joder…─ se mordió el labio con fuerza, cerrando los ojos por unos instantes─ Kami, esto no…no es nada fácil…─ lanzó una risita mientras una pequeña gota de sudor se deslizaba por su sien derecha.

─ Suéltalo de una maldita vez, jodido usuratonkachi ─ exigió con el cuerpo tan tenso que un casi imperceptible temblor lo empezó a recorrer.

Éste volvió a entreabrir los ojos, dónde un azul más oscuro de lo normal lo miraban con el triunfo bailando en sus profundidades ante la rígida y enfurecida expresión que pintaban los rasgos pálidos de su rostro.

─ Ya te lo dije…teme…─articuló despacio, como si le costara hablar─ Es tu maldita culpa que esté así… de cachondo…─ advirtió intentando a duras penas que la boca no se le curvara en una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver el respingo que dio el cuerpo del moreno ante la falta de escrúpulos en sus palabras.

Decidido a rematar la jugada se alzó apoyándose con el codo de la mano libre y sin parar de acariciar su erección, lanzó una mirada de reproche fingido en su dirección.

─ Después de todo…yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un maldito calienta pollas*.

E inmediatamente dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras un gemido ronco alzaba su pecho y sus pies se encogían sobre sí mismos cuando pequeñas oleadas de placer se empezaron a extender por todo su cuerpo.

La mano dónde se apoyaba cedió con un ligero temblor y acabó hundido entre las sábanas arrugadas con la piel perlada de sudor y la boca entreabierta, arrancando bocanadas de aire con que llenar sus agitados pulmones. Un pequeño cosquilleo recorriéndole aún cada terminación nerviosa de su extenuado cuerpo.

─ ¿Ya has terminado?

Le llegó la voz del moreno.

Perezoso, alzó la vista en su dirección lamiéndose los labios resecos con aparente inconsciencia. Un suspiró cansado se escapó cuando intentó alzarse, para luego acabar acomodándose sobre sus brazos doblados tras la espalda.

─ No me mires así… ─ murmuró con la voz aún un tono más baja de lo normal ante la expresión furibunda del moreno─… después de todo, no es como si hubiera intentando violarte o algo así ─ rió por lo bajo ante lo absurdo de la situación ¿el tirándose a Sasuke Uchiha por la fuerza? Sí, claro y mañana le saldrían cuernos y un rabo en el culo─…aunque por lo visto, en tu caso no ha hecho más que empezar.

Y ladeó la cabeza lanzando una mirada significativa a la entrepierna del moreno, tapada solamente por un apretado bóxer negro. Éste se limitó a bajar la mirada hasta quedar oculta por su flequillo.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio en aquella habitación, sin embargo, como bien atestiguaba la cara de terror en que se iba demudando el rostro del rubio, esta vez sabía a ciencia cierta que el mutismo de Sasuke no auguraba nada bueno. Y lo más bizarro de todo es que no tenía del todo claro si debía temer por su vida o anticipar con agitación su posible reacción.

Muy tarde se dio cuenta, perdido como estaba en su propio mundo, de que el cuerpo del moreno se había movido con extrema rapidez y para cuando se quiso dar por enterado, se encontraba boca abajo sobre la cama, con Sasuke sentado a horcajadas sobre su trasero y las manos estiradas y presas por encima de su cabeza.

─ Esto…Sasuke…─rio nervioso intentando no hacer ningún movimiento en falso que por cualquier razón lo provocara más─…espero no haberte dado ninguna idea con mi último comentario.

─ Hmp.

Naruto tragó en seco, imaginándose en su mente la expresión de inmensa prepotencia que estaría dibujada en los rasgos de Sasuke. Internamente empezó a rezar porque pudiera salir indemne de la situación en que se había metido gracias a sus estúpidas y nada prácticas ideas.

─ Con que un calienta pollas…

Murmuraron unos labios pegados a su oreja con premeditada lentitud. Cerró los ojos con fuerza sin poder evitar que su cuerpo se removiera incómodo bajo su peso. De inmediato sintió como una boca se cerraba en el espacio entre su nuca y hombro, clavando los dientes hasta lograr hacerle sangrar. Un gemido a medio camino entre el dolor y el placer se le escapó parcialmente ahogado por la almohada. Con un estremecimiento, notó como la boca se desplazaba hasta el centro de la columna, volviendo a morder con saña. No pudo evitar arquear la espalda en respuesta, obteniendo un gruñido contra la piel.

El sabor metálico de la sangre se mezcló en su boca con el de las pequeñas gotas de sudor que iba recogiendo con la lengua a medida que descendía por la espalda morena bajo su cuerpo. Deteniéndose un momento, atrajo las manos de Naruto de la cabeza hasta su propia espalda, sujetándolas con una sola mano para obtener mayor libertad de movimientos. Luego deslizó su cuerpo hasta sentarse sobre los tensos muslos del rubio y se permitió observarlo por un instante. No se había dando cuenta que el Sharingan giraba en sus ojos, registrando cada escalofrío, respiración agitada y expresión de la cara.

─ Hmp. Eres un pervertido, dobe

Naruto se removió nervioso bajo su cuerpo y giró la cabeza sobre el hombro intentando conectar sus miradas.

─ ¡Qué coño! ¿Pervertido, yo? – exclamó intentando soltarse del agarre de sus manos – A saber quién es el que me tiene boca abajo, con las manos atadas y el jodido culo al aire.

─...

─...

─ Eso no es del todo correcto- oyó la voz a su espalda-…pero se puede arreglar.

E inmediatamente sintió como las manos del moreno se metían bajo la tela de los pantalones y tiraban bruscamente hasta dejarle, literalmente, con el culo ante su atenta y fanfarrona mirada.

─ ¡Serás hijo de ─ maldijo removiéndose con nuevas energías sin lograr moverle apenas un pelo al moreno- ¡Era una estúpida frase hecha, maldito pelo pincho! Desde cuándo te tomas todo lo que digo al pie de la letra, ¿Eh?

─ Deja de gritar y patalear como una nenaza, usuratonkachi ─ advirtió molesto ─ a fin de cuentas eras tú el que quería esto.

Y la réplica mordaz del rubio murió en su garganta al notar cómo era pellizcado en una nalga para a continuación recibir un lametazo en la superficie enrojecida. Un suspiro de autentico placer reptó por su garganta cuando la pelvis de moreno, aún tapada con el bóxer, se apretó contra su desnudo trasero, devolviendo las manos a su posición sobre la cabeza para ser sustituidas por el pecho de Sasuke sobre su espalda.

─ Tienes unos lunares bastante interesantes ahí detrás, dobe ─ susurró sobre la única oreja visible de la cabeza ladeada del rubio, quien se mordía el labio con una evidente expresión de goce en el rostro.

─ Espera a que… me logre soltar…─ advirtió mientras movía la cintura contra el cuerpo del moreno divertido por el audible gemido que éste no pudo contener- …te voy a dar yo a ti algo entretenido en lo que pensar'ttebayo.

Sorprendentemente, notó como el agarre en sus manos cedía por completó y cuando pensó que esa era su oportunidad de oro, se vio de nuevo boca arriba y con el moreno sentado a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Enfurruñado, infló las mejillas con enfado, fulminando la sonrisa que curvaba los labios de su captor sin hacer amago alguno de ocultarla.

─ ¿Qué pasa, dobe? ¿Se te han arruinado los planes?

Naruto gruñó en respuesta, abriendo y cerrando las manos que se hallaban nuevamente presas sobre su cabeza.

─ A parte de un bastardo arrogante eres un jodido aburrido, teme.

─ Hmp.

El cuerpo del moreno se inclinó sobre el suyo, atrapando los labios y borrando el mohín de disgusto a base de besos y mordidas. No tardó demasiado en tornarse brusco y apremiante. Naruto casi gruñendo de satisfacción cuando notó sus manos libres para poder pasearlas a gusto por el cuerpo que se agitaba sobre el suyo, estrujando, acariciando y arañando a placer.

Varios segundos después y con alguna que otra maldición condimentando el ambiente, un bóxer negro desaparecía por los pies de la cama, seguido de un maltrecho pantalón que había vivido mejores momentos tiempo atrás. El pequeño colchón crujió con malhumor y una risa socarrona le vino al encuentro.

─ ¿Y ahora… de qué te ríes?

Naruto mordió el hombro blanco que tenia al alcance divertido. Luego enredó las piernas en la cintura y deslizó las manos, espalda abajo, cerrándose sobre las nalgas del moreno.

─¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que ni follando me puedo reír? ¡Hnm ─ inquirió golpeando la cabeza contra la almohada ─ Si es que después de…uff, justo ahí….después de todo va a ser mala idea que…Ah, joder….─ cerró los ojos con fuerza, concentrado en el movimiento y en las miles de sensaciones que se expandían como oleadas de calor por su sudoroso cuerpo- …que nos vayamos a vivir juntos. Te quejas por todo, teme.

El cabecero de la cama dio un brusco golpe contra la pared y un ligero polvillo empezó a descender desde la muesca horizontal.

─ ¿De dónde demonios….sacas la idea de que… vamos a vivir juntos, usuratonkachi?

La boca de Sasuke se cerró de nuevo sobre su garganta mientras sentía como los pálidos dedos se hundían en sus caderas.

─ Hng, ¡mierda!…no te hagas ahora el despistado conmigo, teme…─ contestó a duras penas el rubio con la voz entrecortada y luchando para conseguir formar alguna frase con coherencia dentro de tanta piel, sudor y calor- …te recuerdo que fuiste tú antes el que dijo que nada de sexo y mira…¡Oh, joder, joder, yo ya…!

El cabecero volvió a golpear la pared con violencia y la cama se le unió, crujiendo con hosquedad durante unos interminables y angustiosos segundos.

Una mano morena se despegó de uno de los oxidados barrotes y cayó lánguida sobre la espalda pálida que reposaba agitada sobre su cuerpo. Su propio aliento era rápido y laborioso, removiendo los cabellos negros bajo su mentón. Perezoso, acarició la piel húmeda con trazos caprichosos hasta enredar los dedos en el suave pelo de la nuca.

Minutos después la cabeza morena se alzaba con cuidado, removiendo ligeramente el cuerpo hasta encontrar una postura más cómoda. Con los ojos entrecerrados, observó de nuevo como tenía la mirada perdida y una expresión ausente en el rostro.

─ ¿Otra vez en los mundos de Yupi, dobe? ─ inquirió con fastidio.

Naruto le miró en silencio, adivinando la preocupación que el moreno por sí mismo y voluntariamente, jamás iba a admitir ante nadie. Negó suavemente con la cabeza y luego demudó su expresión hasta esbozar su típica sonrisa burlona mientras un aire travieso hacía brillar los ojos azules en la oscuridad.

─ ¿Sabes qué, teme? He encontrado una manera infalible de saber si eres real o no ─ admitió muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

Éste se limitó a arquear las cejas, sin poder evitar la curiosidad que se reflejó de inmediato en sus rasgos al ver como Naruto alzaba una mano y la levantaba sobre su propia cabeza de revuelto pelo rubio, señalándole algo.

─ Simplemente tendré que mirar la jodida marca que has dejado en mi pared por ser un maldito frígido y no haberme dejado hacer las cosas a mi modo desde el principio.

Y para más inri, asintió varias veces, apoyándose con sendos gruñidos de su garganta.

Silencio. Un segundo, dos, tres, cuatro, la temperatura ambiente baja varios grados en la pequeña habitación y Naruto sabe con terrorífica seguridad que esta vez sí se la ha cargado y que lo más probable es que sus bolas acaben adornando el dintel de su envejecido y deteriorado piso.

Y que Kami le ayudara porque en el interior de su mente, en un oscuro rincón, allí dónde le costaría llegar hasta al shinobi más avispado en técnicas de control mental, la idea no le acababa de resultar del todo desagradable.

-/-

* * *

¡Quiero muescas en mi pared! ¡Quiero muescas en mi pared! *pataleta* Probablemente hayan cosas que no se han entendido y los personajes estén algo fuera de su carácter normal, ¡he hecho lo que he podido! Tenéis que tener en cuenta que esta idea me vino a la mente mientras escribía un Sai/Naru, justo cuando el pobre rubio se encontraba con los pantalones por las rodillas, así que extraña lo es un rato. Veremos (espero) en qué acaba esto *risa*

En cuanto a la frase "calienta pollas", se trata de una expresión que se suele usar por mi habitad natural (xD) que viene a referirse a ser lo mismo que un microondas, vamos, que _calienta_ pero no _cocina_, y como todas sabemos, a Naruto le gusta la comida bien hecha, _¡Ja!_

En fin, _querridas_ mías, ya echaba de menos pasarme por estos lares y la verdad es que nunca se está mejor que como en casa. Así que, _¡Tadaima!_

Y recordad a mi abuelita, que mientras hace calceta no deja de advertir:

"_Un Fanfic con review, es un Fanfic Feliz"_


End file.
